


Promptly

by Nina_17



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Disabled Character, Drarry, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M, Multi, Other, PTSD, Post-War, Smut, healer! draco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-02-26 15:40:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 37
Words: 8,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13238862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nina_17/pseuds/Nina_17
Summary: Each Chapter is a prompt that was randomly picked. This is a Drarry Story and it may take a while to get them together. It all depends on the prompts given to me.





	1. Outside the Window

**Author's Note:**

> This was meant to be 365 chapters but I am only to about 35. I will be doing MOre stories with prompts but I feel that the story will be to dragged out if I did so may chapters.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> January 1, 2018  
> Prompt  
> 1: Outside the Window

He was sitting at the window looking out at the beautiful sky. The sun was high in the sky the clouds gave just enough shade to hide from the heat. The breeze he could hear was helping the clouds in keep the heat at bay. 

He wanted nothing more than go outside and take a walk but the war had left him broken. He wanted to go for a swim, even if he didn't know how. There were many things he wanted to do but he was broken and alone. 

He wanted to be loved again regardless of his disability.


	2. Eavesdropper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> January 2, 2018
> 
> Prompt  
> 15: Eavesdropper

He was supposed to be sleeping. That was what his healers had ordered but he couldn't sleep. The pain was worse than he let on but he didn't want to get dependent on any of the pain medication He wished that he had been sleeping. Had he been he wouldn't have overheard their conversation.

"Are you going to tell him?"

"No, how can I? If I leave now I'm a bitch. You know what the worst part of it is, I was going to break things off but I can't now."

"You shouldn't be with him out of some type of obligation. It will hurt both of you in the end."

"How am I supposed to end things? He's friends with my family."

"Maybe taking this job will be best. Tell him the truth and take the time away to let both of you heal."

"Maybe."

He wanted to say something but he seemed to have lost his voice. He wanted to yell and scream about everything he had lost. He had survived against all odds only to be broken and alone. He knew the thoughts were wrong but, a part of him wished that stray curse had killed him.


	3. Eavesdropping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> January 2, 2018 
> 
> Prompt   
> 15: Eavesdropper

He was supposed to be sleeping. That was what his healers had ordered but he couldn't sleep. The pain was worse than he let on but he didn't want to get dependent on any of the pain medication He wished that he had been sleeping. Had he been he wouldn't have overheard their conversation. 

"Are you going to tell him?" 

"No, how can I? If I leave now I'm a bitch. You know what the worst part of it is, I was going to break things off but I can't now." 

"You shouldn't be with him out of some type of obligation. It will hurt both of you in the end." 

"How am I supposed to end things? He's friends with my family." 

"Maybe taking this job will be best. Tell him the truth and take the time away to let both of you heal." 

"Maybe." 

He wanted to say something but he seemed to have lost his voice. He wanted to yell and scream about everything he had lost. He had survived against all odds only to be broken and alone. He knew the thoughts were wrong but, a part of him wished that stray curse had killed him.


	4. Congratulations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> January 4, 2018 
> 
> Prompt   
> 365\. Congratulations

She left. 

She came over one day and told him that she needed to leave. That she had an amazing opportunity she couldn't give up. All he could do was congratulate her. He put a fake smile on his face and sent her on her way. He sat in his chair and looked out the window as she walked out of his life. 

His friends tried to cheer him up but he was finding it hard. He kept losing things. He had lost his family. He had lost friends. He had lost the ability to walk. He lost his girlfriend.


	5. Normal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> January 5, 2018 
> 
> Prompt  
> 100\. Normal

Everyone wanted things to go back to normal. 

Harry didn't know what normal was. 

He never had a normal life. 

He knew he was holding them back. He was keeping them from moving on with their lives. He needed to remove himself from all of their lives. He needed to not be a burden on his friends anymore. He didn't have very many options but he knew that if he didn't leave he would be ruining his friend's lives. He saw the tension between them. 

He made some plans. He made arrangements. He would be out of their lives soon.


	6. Dictionary Definition: Moira

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> January 6, 2018 
> 
> Prompt  
> 17\. Dictionary Definition: Open up a dictionary to a random word.  
> Moira  
> (among ancient Greeks) a person's fate or destiny.  
> Classical Mythology. (initial capital letter) a. the personification of fate. b. Moirai, the Fates.  
> (initial capital letter) a female given name. 
> 
> (word of the day on 1-4-18 Dictionary.com)

Harry was sitting by the window looking out to the garden. It was a different home, a different window, a different view. Yet, he found himself doing the same thing.

He had moved into an assisted living community. He had his own apartment. Everything was built to be within his reach. He had a nurse come in two to three times a day to check on him. He had a small chain with a button on it he could press if he needed help and one that was for emergencies. He wasn't quite happy yet but he could feel himself getting better.

"Good morning Mr Potter." His nurse said as she came in to do her morning check on him.

"Good morning Nurse Moira. How is your grandson? Nurse Fatih told me he wasn't feeling well."

"Thank you for asking. He's doing fine just a small stomach bug. How were you this past weekend?"

"Better, I went to the art class in the quad. I am utter rubbish at it but it was fun. Oh, did you hear Frank and Nancy got engaged."

"You'll get better with art if you really try and stop being such a gossip but yes, I heard, Mrs Nelson told me as I got here this morning. You really need to find better friends, Nelly Nelson is an old gossip."

"She likes being an old gossip and she has the best stories. Did you know that her aunt was friends with one of Winston Churchill's daughters?"

"Yes, she tells everyone that story. Now I have a story to tell you."

"Now how's the gossip?"

"Oh, Hush. Anyways, Doctor Connolly mentioned that she shared some of your case with a colleague and they thought they might be able to help you."

"However good this new doctor is, I cannot be fixed. I've seen some of the best doctors and nothing can be done for me."

"Will you at least see the doctor?" Harry nodded "Good because they will be here any minute."

"Moira really?"

"Hush you and be grateful that I gave you any warning at all." She smiled and turned away just as there was a knock on the front door of Harry's apartment. Nurse Moira wheeled Harry out to the living area and opened the door. Harry saw Doctor Connolly walk in followed by a very familiar blond person.

"No" was all he said.


	7. Quotable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> January 7, 2018 
> 
> Prompt   
> 269\. Quotable: Use a popular quote from a speaker and use it as inspiration for your writing.   
> It is easier to resist at the beginning than at the end – Leonardo da Vinci 

"No," Harry said. 

"Potter?" The blond said looking just as shocked as Harry did.

"I take it you two know each other?" Doctor Connolly asked.

"We went to school together," they both said together. 

"Well, then no needs for introductions then. Doctor Malfoy is one of the best doctors I know and has a 98 percent success rate. If anyone can help you it's him."

"Can I speak to Doctor Malfoy alone for a moment." Doctor Connolly looked at Malfoy for a moment. A silent agreement exchanged.

"I'm going to go check on Mr Richards then come right back." Harry waited until his doctor and nurse left before he spoke.

"You can't help me."

"Look, Potter, I know we have a sorted history but I'm good at my job and I can help."

"No, I don't mean you are a bad doctor. I mean you can't fix me because what caused my paralysis was a curse. A dark one that is preventing the movement of my lower body. I can feel everything but I just can't move my body from the waist down. I've seen dozens of Healers and none have been able to help."

"I can do it."

"Thanks, but I don't need any more false hope. I'm starting to get better..."

"Potter give me a chance to do this. I've studied curse breaking and medicine if anyone can do it, it's me."

"Why do you want to help me?"

"Because you saved my life twice and I'd like to have a clean slate."

"We do. You save me when I needed it most, you don't owe me anything"

"Can you just take my help, Potter."

"How long do you think you need?"

"I'm not sure but based on what've read, about three months."

"Fine, you have three months.


	8. Trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> January 8, 2018 
> 
> Prompt  
> 364\. Trust

After the initial test was done Malfoy asked Harry if he would consider moving into his home office so he could have more access to him. Harry was reluctant but he had given Malfoy three months so he thought he should do what he could. So, he had moved into a room in Malfoy's house. 

It was awkward. 

Besides the test Malfoy was doing on him they didn't spend a lot of time together. The few times they did it there was an awkward silence. When they tried to break that silence it got worse. The only time the awkwardness was reduced was when Harry started to cook and bake. While Malfoy was working on trying to fix Harry, Harry was trying to keep busy by making food. 

It was during these meals that they began to talk. Harry would ask about Malfoy's work and Malfoy would ask about Harry's day. Harry started to open up more and more. It was during one of these talks that Harry told Malfoy something he hadn't told a sole. That the curse that had hit him had been from one of his friends. He told him how while he had been looking for survivors Ginny had seen his shadow and thought he was an enemy. She had been so upset he had promised not to tell others what had really happened. 

Malfoy didn't say a word about it but Harry could see the look in his eyes. He wanted to ask questions about Ginny and why she wasn't around. 

"She joined the Harpies," he said before Malfoy could ask. 

"Who did?" Malfoy asked acting aloof. 

"I could see it in your eyes you wanted to know where she was," Was Harry's snipped reply. 

"Did I now?" 

"You know you were." 

"Hmm" 

"It was a great opportunity for her." Harry looked away and took a sip of his drink. He wanted to avoid looking at Malfoy. 

"Your words or hers?" 

"Don't..." Harry gave Malfoy a stern look. 

"Don't what? Wonder why the woman your dating isn't around? Why the person who caused this never writes to you or visits? Granger writes to you no less than four times a week. The Weasel writes at least once a week." Malfoy was getting angry but held himself together. 

"She broke up with me, okay. She couldn't deal with any of and she left me. No one knows what really happened that night, so they don't get why I would be so hurt." Harry was on the verge of tears. His eyes glassy with unshed tears. 

"Potter," Malfoys voice was soft. 

"She did this to me and then just abandoned me." Harry broke down and began to cry. For the first time in years, he cried. Malfoy moved to sit beside him and held him as he cried. As Harry finally calmed down he felt Draco's hand rubbing his back. Neither said a word about that night but there was a new level of trust between them.


	9. Addicted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> January 9, 2018  
> Prompt  
> 16: Addict

Harry continued to bake. He baked every day. He baked cookies, cakes, pies, and bread. He kept his self-busy so he didn't have to think. He didn’t want to think of anything. He wanted to wait out the time he had given Draco and go back to his apartment. He didn't want any reminders of all that he had lost. 

During the last half of the second month, Draco stormed into the kitchen at the end of the day where he saw a new pile of biscuits sitting on the table. Harry was cooking. Draco picked one up and ate it. Then turned to Harry. 

"Potter you need to stop this." 

"I don't know what you're talking about." He said turning to him. 

"All this baking it needs to stop." 

"Why?" Harry turned away and continued his cooking. 

"Because it's not healthy" 

"I'm fine." 

"Yeah but I'm not. I've gained ten pounds since you moved in. I can't fit into my muggle trousers without transfiguring them." 

"What?" Harry turned to look at Draco. 

"I'm addicted to your baking. I can't help myself. I've literally had five biscuits since we started this conversation. So please find a healthier way to cope."


	10. A Day in the Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> January 10, 2018 
> 
> Prompt   
> 85\. A Day in the Life

Harry woke up on his seventh week at Draco's home. He did the stretches Draco had asked him to do. He still had no movement in his lower body but his upper body was getting stronger. After he made his way to the shower. It had been difficult at first but after a few tries and a well-placed chair, Harry had been able to shower without assistance. It was a milestone every time he relearned how to do things for himself again. 

After his shower, he would make breakfast for them. After cleaning up the kitchen he would spend one hour letting Draco examine his back. They would talk about what was going and how Draco was progressing with the counter curses. Draco would tell him things he could do to help keep his legs from going into dystrophy. 

After Harry would spend some time writing letters to his friends. When he didn't have anyone to write to, he would read books that either Hermione or Draco had recommended. In the time between lunch and dinner, Harry would sit by the window and look out into the garden that sat just next to the building. He wished that someone would take care of it. It looked like it had a lot of potentials to be beautiful. 

After he made dinner Draco and he would eat in silence and then retreat to the family room where they would either read to themselves or watch a movie on Draco's telly. The movies would vary depending on Draco's mood. Harry never complained or made suggestions. He spent more time looking at Draco for his reaction to the movies. 

When it was time for bed he would often lay there trying not to. His bad dreams had lessened but not enough to comfort him.


	11. Green Thumb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> January 11, 2018  
> Prompt  
> 90\. Green Thumb

Draco had noticed that Harry was always looking at the garden outside. He made arrangements for Harry to go out to the Garden and spend time there. He was surprised wen he got there that Neville was there waiting for him. They talked and Neville showed Harry e few tricks to getting the garden to grow. It was a good day for Harry and he felt truly happy for the first time in a long time. He got back back home, he found a very happy Draco. It hit him suddenly that he thought of Draco’s home as his home.


	12. Spellbinding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> January 12, 2018  
> Prompt  
> 106\. Spellbinding

Draco had done it. After years, he had movement in his legs. It took days for Draco to complete the very complicated spell but he had done. Draco had told him he had been the hardest case but that he was very happy to have been able to help him.

  
Harry hadn’t left right away. He had stayed a few days after the curse was broken so that Draco could do some test and help Harry learn to move again. After the test was done Harry moved back to the assisted live community so he could go through physical therapy.


	13. Visiting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> January 13, 2018
> 
> Prompt  
> 363\. Visiting

 

Harry's therapy was going well. He was able to walk on his own with the help of crutches. Draco had stopped by to check on him once a week. It was always Friday afternoons. Harry started to make sure he had food cooking those days because when he did Draco always stayed for dinner. He didn’t know he would miss the blond so much.

It was another Friday afternoon and he had just had gotten home from his physical therapy session. He was in very high spirits and couldn’t wait for Draco to arrive. He had walked ten steps on his own on his first attempt. He hadn’t been able to do more but those ten steps gave him a feeling of joy he hadn’t felt in years.

He was finishing up dinner when he heard a knock on the door. He made his way to the door slowly. He smiled and opened the door. His smile vanished when he saw Ginny standing on the other side.

“Hi,” she said with a smile “can I come in?” He couldn’t say anything but moved to the side to let her in. He didn’t know what he to say to her. He had so many feelings rushing back to him. He could feel the betrayal and abandonment seeping in. He followed her slowly to the living room where she sat on the small love seat he had instead of a sofa. He sat in the small wooden chair he had in the corner.

“What are you doing here Ginny?” He tried to look at her but he could so fix his eyes on the wall behind her.

“Well, Ron told me you were doing better. He said that he and Hermione wanted to come see you but with Hermione on bed rest. I thought I would come check on you.”

“Well, I'm doing better as you can see. I’m actually expecting someone for dinner.” Just as the words left his mouth a knock on the door. “That should be them so if that was all.” When Harry opened the door he smiled when he saw Draco standing there. Draco smiled at Harry. His smile faded when he saw Ginny behind Harry.

“What’s _he_ doing here?” Ginny said in a snide turn.

“He is who I was expecting.”

“Why?”

“That’s not your business.”

“As your girlfriend, I think it is.”

“You are _not_ my girlfriend and you haven’t been in years. Now if you don’t mind please leave.”

“Can we please talk about it at least.”

“I think I should just go.” Draco interrupted.

“No,” Harry said just as Ginny said “Yes”

“I’m just going to go Harry maybe we can do this another time.”

“You don’t have to go Ginny was just going to leave.”

“No, I’m not. Not until we talk.”

“Just talk to her. Get things off your chest. I’ll see you next week.”

“You can stay. I made dinner.”

“I really shouldn’t. I… well, I have a date tonight.”


	14. Unrequited Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> January 14, 2018  
> Prompt  
> 2\. Unrequited love

He had a date. Draco Malfoy had a date. He’s dating.

Harry’s chest hurt. His eye’s stung. He felt empty inside. He turned away from the door and was startled to still see Ginny standing there. He made his way to the kitchen to clean up the food no one was in to eat.

“Can we talk now?” Ginny asked from behind him.

“No” He tried not to scream.

“We need to talk Harry.”

“I am not ready. Please leave and we can make plans later”

“I have time now.”

“I don’t, please go.”

“Whatever,” Ginny said and stormed out.

Why did the idea of Draco dating someone else hurt him so much?

0-0-0-0

He was waiting for Draco. He had another good week in therapy and he wanted to share his good news. He also just wanted to see Draco. He had been thinking of him all week. He wanted to know if the date he went on was a one-time thing. He knew it was wrong but he was jealous. He wasn’t quite sure of what but he did. He was just about to start dinner when his phone rang.

“HELLO, IS THIS HARRY POTTER’S PHONE”

“You don’t have to scream.”

“Sorry I’ve never used one of these before.”

“How do you talk to you muggle clients?”

“My assistant makes the appointments and I see them in person.”

“Well, I feel special. To what do I owe the pleasure?”

“I was calling to tell you that I won't’ be seeing you tonight.”

“Another date.”

“Wha... oh, yes that and I have a new client. I probably won’t see much of you for a while. It’s not like you need me anymore.”

“Oh, well if you have a client I understand.”

“Thank you.”

“So who is this lucky person your seeing?”

“He a nurse at one of the muggle hospitals.”

“Well, I hope you have fun.”

“Thank you.” As soon as the line died Harry sat down and cried. He had lost him before he ever really had him. He didn’t even have a chance to see if they could work. He didn’t even know why it hurt so much. That’s when it hit him. He had fallen for Draco and it was too late. He laughed.

“Harry Potter Fell in love with Draco Malfoy.” He looked out the window and cried as he realized he'd never have him.


	15. Shopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> January 15, 2018
> 
> Prompt  
> 30\. Shopping

 

“It’s good to be out of the house,” Hermione said as she and Harry walked down the street at the market. 

“Yes, it is.” Harry smiled at her as she picked up a handmade wooden toy to look at. 

“What’s wrong? It’s been weeks since you’ve been able to walk on your own with nothing more than this cane. Why are you so down?” She asked as she bought the toy for her daughter.

“I still have to talk to Ginny. I don’t want to bring up the past but she won’t stop bugging me to talk.” They moved on to the next stall over. 

“You should set up a time to talk to her. It will be good for both of you but I know that’s not what's bothering you. So, spill.” He avoided her eyes and looked at the tea set on the table in front of him. 

“There is someone I fancy but they are seeing someone else.” He looked up to see Hermione’s smile

“How serious is it?” she asked.

“I think I might love him.” Hermione’s eyes grew wide. 

“Wow! I meant their relationship but really?”

“Oh,” Harry blushed, “I know they’ve been on a few date not sure if it’s really serious. All I know is that he’s not available.” He looked away.

“Does he know how you feel?” Her voice was soft. 

“No, but it’s too late.” He walked to the next stall ahead of Hermione. He stopped short when he saw Draco with a man on his arm. 

“Harry, do you think Ron would like this?” Hermione asked as. Her eyes landing on the two men in front of them. 

“Oh, it’s him isn’t it?” Harry nodded unable to speak. “If its any conciliation, they don’t look like they are in love.”


	16. Name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> January 16, 2018  
> Prompt  
> 66\. Name

Harry made to turn when Draco saw them. Harry smiled as he and Hermione moved closer. 

“Draco it’s good to see.” Hermione said as Draco and his ‘ _boyfriend’_ approached. 

“Granger, It’s good to see you.”

“It’s Weasley now, actually.”

“Sorry, slipped my mind. This is Johnathan, Johnathan these are my friends Hermione Weasley and Harry” 

“It’s really nice to meet some of Dray’s friends.”

“It’s nice to meet you Johnathan but we need to be going. Harry and I have a reservation to get to.”

“Okay, we’ll see you around. Bye Harry bye Hermione.”

“Bye” was all Harry said.


	17. Peaceful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> January 17, 2018  
> Prompt  
> 246\. Peaceful

“You seem calm,” Hermione said as she placed a cup of tea in front of him. He looked up at her and smiled. It didn’t reach his eyes and she could see it wasn’t a happy smile. 

“What do you want me to do, Mione. He looked happy. As long as he stays happy I’ll be okay.” He drank his tea and looked out the window.

“Are you sure? I mean it’s okay to be upset.” She sat next to him and put her hand on his shoulder. He covered her hand with his.

“I know but I'm done being angry and upset. I just want the people I love to be happy. You and Ron are happy with a family. If this John guy makes Draco happy then that’s good enough for me.” He looked at her and placed a kiss on her forehead. 

“That's very magnanimous of you.” She smiled at him

“Not really, I'm just biding my time until they either break up or someone comes into my life that makes me forget about him.” Harry smiled before turning back to look out the window. Hermione placed her head on his shoulder, knowing all would be well.


	18. Under the Influence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> January 18, 2018
> 
> Prompt  
> 258\. Under the Influence

Harry was with Ron having a drink. They were talking when Ginny showed up. Harry was well into his fifth drink when he noticed that Ron had disappeared and that he was alone with Ginny.

“You’re walking on your own?”

“Mostly, I still need a cane to walk with. May always need it but it better than a not walking.”

“I never meant to hurt you like that.”

“I know you didn’t mean to disable me. I never blamed you for it.”

“But you blame me for something. If not, you wouldn’t be avoiding me.”

“You’re right. I do blame you for leaving me.”

“I had an opportunity I couldn’t pass up.”

“And your cripple boyfriend was holding you back.”

“Ye...no. It wasn’t like that.”

“Yes it was, you could have had your dream job and me but you choose to leave me behind. You didn’t want to be held back by me.”

“You weren’t in a good place.”

“No, I wasn’t it had only been weeks Ginny. Weeks. I was still trying to get used to the idea that I would never walk again.”

“But you’re walking now.”

“Now, after years. It took years of not being able to walk. Months of patients as the curse was slowly broken down. Moths of pushing myself to learn to walk again.”

“And now you can walk. You and I can do all the things we talked about before.”

“No, I can’t. I can’t have what I dreamed of before the accident. I wanted to be an Auora but that will never happen. I will never be strong enough to do the job. I wanted to be married and have kids but you abandoned me.”

“That’s harsh it wasn’t abandonment. I did what was right for me. You can’t blame me for want to be something.”

“No, but blame you for thinking you were better off without me. You only came back when you knew that I was no longer bound to a chair. I know I’m not the most observant person but even I can see this for what it is.”

“Oh, and what is that.”

“You wanted The Boy Who Lived but got the sad cripple. Now that I’m not bound to a chair you come back. You don’t want _me._ You want my image, the _idea_ of me.”

“You think so little of me.”

“It’s what I see.”


	19. Finest Pen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> January 19, 2018
> 
> Prompt  
> 84.Fanciest Pen

Ginny had walked away leaving Harry with his thought. He was well on his way to being drunk after downing a few more drinks. His mind keeps going over what he wanted in his life. His goals had changed yet again.  He spent the first part of his life trying to survive.  He fought only to be taken down just when he thought it was all over. He  had known what he wanted if he survived the war but it all changed so quickly.  He learned to live with his disability only to have a Draco fix him.  He had so many possibilities ahead of him  but all the plans he made before were no longer an option. 

He made his way to Hermione’s desk and pulled out some paper and a quill. Without much thought, he started to write. He wrote to Draco telling him everything he felt. Feeling better after he wrote letters to his parents, Sirius, Remus, and all the others he lost. He wrote to Teddy apologizing for not being around more. He wrote to his friends. He wrote and wrote till he had run out of paper.

He found himself home the next morning with Hermione and Ron standing over him. He looked around and found he was on his living room floor. With stacks of paper everywhere.

“You took my best quill. And used all of my paper.”

“It looks like he used all the paper there is.”

“Sorry, after talking to Ginny I needed to get somethings off my chest. I started writing and I couldn’t stop.”

“Who did you write to?” Hermione asked him as she sat down on the sofa.

“Everyone. I wrote to everyone I’ve ever known and everyone I’ve lost. Once I started to writing I couldn’t stop writing.”


	20. Acrostic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> January 20, 2018  
> Prompt  
> 171\. Acrostic

**A** fter cleaning and organizing his paper, he sat down and read some of the things he had written the night before. Hermione had helped him arrange them and asked him how much of what he wrote was what he really felt. He read the pages she was holding. There in his writing were his thoughts on feeling left out as his friends found what he was looking for.

LLookswere shared as Harry tried to tell them that some of those feelings were long gone but surfaced when he was lonely. Hermione wanted to apologize but he wouldn’t let her. He told her that his happiness was not dependent on them. He needed to find his own happiness separate from them.

 **W** ishing he hadn’t written the letters Harry began to pick up the papers. He was going to toss them when Hermione stopped him. She told him to hold on to them for a bit.

 **A** fter talking Hermione told him that the first step should be letting people in his life know how he really feels. That he should send out letters to those still around. Ron suggested that he just write it as a book. Just let the world see he’s just a normal bloke and maybe they wouldn’t bother him so much.

 **Y** ears of being hounded by the press made Harry stop and consider it. Hiding in the last few years hadn’t stopped the papers from writing about him. Perhaps this was a way of showing the wizarding world the real Harry Potter.

 **S** miling at his friends he put the papers on his desk. He was starting to get ideas of what he should share in his book. He knew there were things he couldn’t share but he wanted to be open, even if just with his friends.


	21. Time Travel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> January 21, 2018
> 
> Prompt  
> 194.Time Travel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this one is late. I am moving and am extra busy. I will try not to be too late in updating but I might just update the whole week at the end of the week unless I can get some computer time. thank you for understanding.

 

There were times when Harry wished he could go back in time and change things. He would go back and stop his parents' death. He would go back and remember the mirror from Sirius in fifth year. He would have gone back and stopped his friends from joining the battle of Hogwarts. He wouldn’t have been wondering the grounds afterwards causing his injuries. But most recent was he want to go back and tell Draco that he had feelings for him.

He now sat in a pub with his friends. He was enjoying his time until Draco walked in with Johnathan. Johnathan was a very nice man. He was treating Draco well and was nice to everyone but that made Harry like him less. He wanted Draco to see that this man was not the right one for him. He wanted to find fault with a man that was, as far as he could tell, perfect for Draco.

He wanted to travel back in time to stop himself from going to the pub. He wanted to stop his heart from hurting. He knew he had told Hermione he was okay as long as Draco was happy. But seeing them together was much harder than he thought it would be.  He wanted to walk out. He wanted to stop smiling. He wanted to cry. He wanted to stop feeling like the world was against him. 

He was thinking of  an excuse to leave but his mind wouldn’t let him. He knew that anything he said would sound ridiculous and Hermione would call him out on it.  _Hermione_ he thought. If he pulled her aside and told her the truth she could help him escape. So he did. She gave him a  pitying look. He left  soon after and ended up alone.


	22. ON THe TV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> January 22, 2018
> 
> Prompt  
> 304.On the TV

 

Harry was sitting on his sofa watching TV. He had been invited to another pub night but thought it was best if he didn’t so he told his friends his back was still bothering him. He didn’t want to take any chances that he would have another experience like he did last time.  So he sat on the sofa watching old romance movies. 

He was starting on his second movie when there was a knock on the door. He made his way to the door and was surprised to find Draco on the other side.

“Hi.” was all that could come out of Harry’s mouth.

“Hello, Hermione mentioned that you back was bothering you. I came to see if I could check it out.”

“Oh, well you didn’t have come all this way.”

“It’s okay. Johnathan is working tonight and I’d rather not be out. He likes to go out and I find I'm more of a homebody.”

“I’m fine now but your welcome to come in. I’m watching movies.”

“You have a TV?”

“Yeah?”

“I’ve heard about them but I’ve not had the chance to see one before.”

“Well, you’re in luck. I’m Just going to start watching one now.”


	23. Tech Support

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> January 23, 2018
> 
> Prompt  
> 232\. Tech Support

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for being so behind on these. I've been kicked out of my home and had to focus on getting my family into a safe place. Everything is fine now. I will try to update no less than two times a day until I'm caught up. If I can do more I will. thank you for all of you that have been patient.

 

Harry and Draco had become really good friends over the last few weeks. They had hung out with each other’s friends and also alone. Harry still cared for Draco romantically but he just wanted him to be happy and he saw how happy he was with Johnathan. Harry had made an effort to move on. He went on dates with women his friends had set up for him. He even went on a few double dates with the friends who were couples.

Hew was just out of the shower and getting ready for a date. He was a little nervous. Most of his dates had been with muggle women that didn’t know who he was. Tonight’s date was someone he knew from his years at Hogwarts. He was interrupted from his worry when he heard a voice coming from his living room. He grabbed his wand and ran downstairs only to find Draco calling out his name while pacing the living room.

“POTTER!”

“What’s going on?” Draco turned to see Harry standing at the bottom of the stairs. Draco stopped shocked at Harry standing in only his towel. “Draco are you okay?”

“Oh, um, yes. I, um, just needed your help.”

“What’s the matter?”

“I needed help.”

“You said that already.”

“Sorry, you are standing there in only a towel”

“Oh, sorry. I was just getting ready for a date.”

“Oh, and who is the lucky lady?”

“Actually it's Blaise.”

“Zabini?”

“Yes,” Harry blushed, then ran upstairs to put on some clothes. He ran back down the stairs where he found Draco sitting on the sofa. Harry asked Draco what he need help with. It turned out that Johnathan really wanted to be able to call Draco. So Draco went out and bought the best phone he could get his hands on but didn’t know how to use it. Harry sat there with him Draco showing how to work his new phone until his date arrived.


	24. Sweet Talk

 

Harry and Blaise went on quite a few dates after that. They were going on three months together. Harry was happy. He and Blaise were sitting on Harry’s sofa cuddling. They were meant to be watching a movie based on J. R. R. Tolkien’s work, but Blaise was placing small kisses on Harry’s neck.

“Blaise you're distracting me from the movie.” Harry looked behind him to see a smiling Blaise. Blaise placed a kiss on Harry’s mouth.

“I’d rather keep doing this.” He said then kissed Harry once more. Harry smiled and turned around to face Blaise. Harry straddled his lap and wrapped his arms around Blaise’s neck.

“You sure do know how to sweet talk a man don’t you.”

“Just my man.”

“You’re lucky I like you so much. I wouldn’t let just anyone stop me from watching one of my favourite movies.”

“You’re lucky I love you or I wouldn’t have even tried to watch the damn thing.” Harry looked at Blaise. I was the first time Blaise had even hinted about his feelings. Harry didn’t know how he felt so he kissed Blaise until they ended up in Harry’s room naked and sweaty.


	25. Bizarre Holiday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> January 25, 2018  
> Prompt  
> 136\. Bizarre Holiday:There is a bizarre holiday for any date! Look up a holiday for today’s date  2/6/18 Chopstick Day 

 

“How are things with Blaise?” Ron asked as he and Harry set the table for dinner.

“Oh, Great.” He turned to leave the room when Ron grabbed his arm.

“Harry, whats going on?”

“Blaise told me he loved me, I couldn’t say it back.”

“Oh.”

“I can’t say it. I’ve tried but I'm not there yet. I’m not sure if I will get there.” Hermione came in with the food and they sat down to eat.

“Did Blaise say anything to you about it?” She asked as she picked up her chopsticks and ate a dumpling.

“No, but things have been off all week. I don’t know what to do?”

“Why do you feel like you won’t get to where you’ll love him?”

“He’s great and I enjoy being with him but when I picture the future he’s not the one I see at my side.”

“Who do you see?” Hermione asked. Harry looked at her and shrugged. He didn’t want them to know he was still pining for Draco.


	26. Photograph

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> January 26, 2018
> 
> Prompt  
> 56\. Photograph

 

Draco paced Harry’s living room. He had shown up early on Monday morning. He had been mumbling about pictures and bad timing. Harry sat there for a few good minutes and waited to see if Draco would speak. When an hour had come and gone and Draco had still not said a word Harry Decided to help him out.

“Draco whats going on?”

“I… well you see...yesterday while Johnathan and I were out, well...” He stopped and looked at Harry. “We were at the beach and we had taken some photos together and well. See the thing is that I wanted to tell you last night after I saw them but John said should stay out of it.”

“Draco, I still don’t know what you're talking about.” Draco looked at the envelope he had in his hands. He handed it to Harry.

“I didn’t see anything until after we developed the photographs.” Harry took the envelope and pulled out the photos. When he first looked at them all he saw was a happy Draco and Johnathan. Johnathan giving Draco a kiss. Then he saw it. Just behind them was Blaise. But he was not alone, he was in the arms of another man. A tall muscle man had his arms around him. As he looked through the pictures he saw how Blaise smiled and kissed the man, a deep passionate kiss. Harry put the pictures down and stared out at nothing.


	27. Detective

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> January 27, 2018
> 
> Prompt   
> 361\. Detective

 

Ron thought Harry should hire a PI to check on Blaise. Harry didn’t feel it was necessary. He had been upset that Blaise would cheat on him instead of just ending the relationship. Harry was angry that he was not enough. He might not have loved Blaise yet but he would never have cheated.

The decision was taken out of Harry’s hand when Dean Thomas showed up with an envelope full of pictures. It seemed that Ron believed that Harry would want more evidence and had hired Dean to investigate. Harry didn’t know if he wanted to see. It was bad enough knowing that he had cheated. He didn’t know if he wanted to see more.

He took a deep breath and opened the envelope. He grew angrier as he saw Blaise with multiple partners. Harry left Ron and Dean and made his way to see Blaise. When he arrived and confronted Blaise, Blaise just laughed. He told Harry that He never really cared. He only wanted to be seen with Harry for the status that being with the boy who lived would give him, that and the money.


	28. Sacrifice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> January 28, 2018
> 
> Prompt   
> 288\. Sacrifice

 

Harry gave up on dating. He knew that he would never find someone that would love him just for himself. He knew that he could try dating muggles but he couldn’t live with lying to someone he cares about. So he put all his attention on his godchildren. Teddy and Rose became his number one priority in life. He made sure that if their guardians couldn’t give them something he would. He made sure they never needed for anything.

Ron, Hermione, and Draco tried to talk to him. They were concerned that he was giving up too soon and scarifying a chance at love. He ignored them, not wanting to put himself out there again. He placated them for a while by telling them that he would try dating again after he had some time to get over the humiliation, but he had no intention of actually dating.


	29. Games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> January 29, 2018
> 
> Prompt   
> 353\. Games

 

Harry was hosting a small dinner party for his friends. They had just finished eating dinner when one of his friends had suggested playing a game. Harry agreed and pulled out some game for them to play. They drank and played games all night. It was the most fun Harry had had in months. He smiled to himself as his friends laughed and made fools of themselves.

His life had been crazy and depressing the last few years but standing there with the people that meant the most to him, he realized that even on his worst day he was a very lucky man.


	30. Rainbow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> January 30, 2018
> 
> Prompt   
> 189\. Rainbow

 

Harry was standing in his living room with Luna. Luna smiled at him while she pulled out some clothes form the bag she had brought with her. He was shocked when he saw so many different colours come out of the bag. Luna handed him a rainbow-coloured shirt and shorts. He looked at them for a moment before looking at Luna.

“Luna, I know I’ve come out as bi but I don’t really feel comfortable wearing a full rainbow outfit.”

“Oh,” she giggled. “That just a coincidence. This is to keep the Flibers away while we look for Skitlits.”

“Flibers and Skitlits?”

“Yes, Skitlits saliva good for heartburn but they attract Flibers and those are bad for your ankles.”

“Oh, okay. What if I only wear the shirt?”

“It should be fine but you should keep your eyes open.”

“Okay,” she smiled and changed his shirt. He had made it a point to spend more one on one time with all his friends. He and Luna were going on a hike and it seemed they were looking for Skitlits. Not that he knew what they were, but it didn’t matter, as long as they got to spend time together.


	31. So Ironic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> January 31, 2018  
> Prompt  
> 219\. So Ironic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read not at the end.

Harry walked up to Neville’s house and knocked on the door. He was invited to a dinner party with his friends. He had waffled back and forth on wither he should attend. He knew he should spend time with his friends. That was what he had been trying to do more of, as of late but he was having a bad week and he just wanted to be home. It was a last minute twinge of guilt that brought him to Neville’s house That night. 

When Harry made it home that night he felt more alone than ever. He had spent the night seeing his friends happy in their life and relationships. He tried to smile with his friends but it was hard for him not to feel jealous of what he didn’t have. All he wanted was someone to love him. Someone to be by his side on good days and bad days. He wanted a family, even if it was just one more person. 

He stood in the doorway of his house. A house he bought to fill and he was all alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, hope your reading this. I am ever so sorry for being absent for so long. I don't want to go into a bunch of excuses as to why I've not updated. I want you to all know that I have not abandoned any of my stories I will finish. I am not sure if I will go to the full 365 days but I will finish this story so it has a satisfying ending. please enjoy.


	32. Mythical Creatures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> February 1, 2018  
>  Prompt  
>  144\. Mythical Creatures

Harry had made a decision that he would not dwell on his empty house or his empty bed. He tried to remember that he didn’t need another person in his life to be whole. He kept his heart and eyes open, know that he could meet someone that he could love but he would not make himself feel bad about being alone. Luna had reminded him on a bad day that not long ago he had been paralyzed from the waist down and now he was almost back to a hundred percent. He would find someone when he wasn’t looking. 

It was like when he was younger. Magic and mythical creatures were all fairy tales. Then he came to learn that not only it existed but that he was a part of the world. He had seen things that some people only dream of. He knew in his heart that just like magic his someone was out there.


	33. Stop and Stare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> February 2, 2018  
>  Prompt  
>  122\. Stop and Stare

Harry woke up to the sound of banging. He opened his eyes to darkness. He hears the sound of the rain pouring outside and the flash of lightning followed by the loud clap of thunder. He rolled over and closed his eye only to sit up when he heard banging again this time he knew it was coming from the front door. He made his way to the door quickly. When he opened the door he was shocked to find a Draco standing at his door soaked to the bone. It took a moment for Harry to register what he was seeing.

“Can I come in?” Draco asked his voice was shaky and horse. Harry shook his head and stepped to the side, letting Draco in. He quickly summoned a few towels and wrapped them around Draco while he guided him to the nearest seat. Harry casts a warming charm over Draco and sits next to him. He looks at Draco, who is staring at the floor, and waited. Harry didn’t ask any questions and Draco didn’t say a word. 

It took ten minutes before either of them moved and when Harry felt shaking next to him he looked over and saw Draco crying. He wrapped his arm around him and held him until he fell asleep.


	34. Baker's Dozen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> February 3, 2018   
>  Prompt  
>  168\. Baker’s Dozen

 

Harry was in the kitchen when he heard someone come in. He turned to see a sleepy and dishevelled Draco walk in. Draco sat at the dining room table and Harry placed a plate of food and a cup of coffee in front of him. Harry didn’t say a word. He began to eat his own food when Draco spoke up.

“You're not going to ask?”

“You’ll tell me if and when you want. Now I have some biscuits in the oven, would you like one?”

“I almost forgot your obsession with baking. I could do with a biscuit or twelve.”

“Good that leaves me one biscuit.” Harry smiled and they finished his breakfast. He plated the biscuits and started to clean up when Draco started to talk.

“Johnathon and I broke up,” Draco said as he took a took a biscuit. “I told him I wanted to start planning our future but he said that he didn’t want to. When I asked him why he said he wasn’t ever getting married or having a family. He said he was happy with how things were.”

“And you weren’t? You want a family?”

“Yeah, I didn’t realize it before but when it was off the table like that, I just knew. I want a family and when I told him what I wanted he told me I had to choose. I either have to be content with him or maybe have a future unknown family. Is it bad I didn’t hesitate, I choose to have a family.”

“No, you chose what was best for you.”

“I know its last minute but do you think I can stay here until I can find a new place.”

“You can stay as long as you need.”

“Thank you, Harry. I promise I won’t stay long and I’ll try to stay out of your way.”


	35. Weakness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> February 4, 2018  
>  Prompt  
>  342\. Weakness

****Harry thought he was over it. He thought he had moved on, but having Draco living in his house was causing Harry some problems. It had only been a week. In that week they had eaten together every breakfast and every dinner. It was a dream come true for Harry. He tried not to let it get to him but Draco was his weakness. He loves every second they had together and wanted more. He knew he couldn’t have him, not yet anyway. He didn’t want to be the rebound guy. He wanted forever and with each second that past of them living together, it became harder to stop himself from making a move.


	36. Unsent Letter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> February 5, 2018
> 
> Prompt  
> 327\. The Unsent Letter

 

Harry came home from a long day of work. He didn’t have a normal job like most. What he did was help his friends when they needed an extra hand. He Would help Neville when it was time to harvest his plants. He would help Luna when it was time to send out the monthly Quibbler. He helped George at the joke shop when it was extra busy. Today he had been helping Hermione Fold and send out hundreds of fliers for her next charity event. His hands were tired and he was mentally tired. When he walked into the house he saw Draco sitting at the kitchen table reading. He didn’t pay any mind to it as he grabbed some things to make sandwiches for dinner. He was too tired to cook. He turned to ask Draco what he wanted on his sandwich when he stopped short.

Draco was staring at him his eyes rimmed red with a tear coming down his cheeks. Harry rushed to him.

“Are you okay? Whats wrong?”

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

“Tell you what?”

“This,” Draco said as he shoved the paper he had in his hand into Harry’s chest. Draco got up and paced while Harry read the paper. His heart beat faster with each word. He had written this letter to Draco telling him how he felt. How he wanted to have a life and family with him. He had never intended to show Draco. Harry turned to Draco.

“Where did you find this?”

“Does it matter? I found it on your desk when I was Looking for something to write on. I saw a lot of writing but I left it be until I saw one that says Dear Draco. Why didn’t you give this to me? Why didn’t you tell me?”

“You were happy.”

“That’s it, I was happy.”

“Yes, you were happy and that’s all that mattered. I wasn’t about to do anything that changes that.”

“Yeah, well, look how that turned out. Now I’m a fucking mess.” there was silence for a few minutes. Where the two just sat there.

“Is there no chance now?” Harry’s voice was just above a whisper when he spoke. He couldn’t look directly at Draco but he tried to look at him from the corner of his eye. He saw Draco look at him.

“I didn’t think you felt this way. You wrote this almost a year ago.”

“My feelings haven’t changed. You say the word and will never bring it up again but if there is a chance,” he looked at Draco from across the room, “I never stopped loving you.” Draco didn’t say anything it took him a minute before he walked over to Harry and kissed him.


	37. Fashion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> February 6, 2018
> 
> Prompt  
> 222\. Fashion

 

“That’s what you're going to wear?” Draco said as Harry stepped out of the room.

“Yes, whats wrong with it?” Harry looked down at his black trousers and green button down shirt, it was one of his nicer outfits. That Draco himself had picked out.

“Don’t you want to dress nicer.”

“Draco we are going to Hermione and Ron’s house do you really think that I need to look nicer. Honestly, this is probably too much as it is but I know you like when I dress nice so I do. I even did my hair.” Draco smiled and placed a small kiss on Harry’s lips.

“You're right sorry. Just ignore my crazy today.”

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah, perfect.” Draco placed another kiss on Harry’s lips. They apparated to the Weasley- Granger house.

The night was a fun night of food and drinks. They played muggle board games that had Draco and Ron complaining that Harry and Hermione had an unfair advantage. They talked and had fun. At the end of the night Draco, who had had less to drink apparated them home. They were standing in the kitchen and Harry was about to walk away when Draco held him close. Draco put on some music and they danced together slowly. Harry had his arms around Draco’s waist and his head on his shoulder. They were on their second dance when Draco spoke up.

“Marry me?” His voice was soft but he knew that Harry had heard him when he stopped moving and looked up.

“Really?” Harry asked. Draco just nodded. Harry kissed him and whispered “Yes.”


End file.
